


Pluck the Daisy

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Childhood, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never really liked plucking daisies so instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluck the Daisy

Screw.

Bolt.

Screw.

"What are you doing?" said the older woman, a pipe between her lips.

The little girl dug her small hand into the can of bolts and then into the can of screws again, taking one out of each. "Nothing, Granny."

Bolt.

Screw.

Bolt.

 _No._ A frustrated sigh escaped the girl's lips.

"Lining up a bunch of screws and bolts isn't nothing."

Winry could feel her grandmother's stare as she picked out the last few screws and bolts, lining them up on the wooden table once more.

"Tsk. Children these days," Pinako mumbled as she left. "Just make sure you clean up after yourself."

Screw.

She smiled. "Yes, Granny."

Bolt.

Screw.

Bolt.

The last small piece of metal in her palm brought a lighthearted smile to her face. She knew full well what the small object was and how it fit into her little pattern.

 _Screw._ She giggled at the thought.

"He likes me."


End file.
